Operación: La perdición de Tethra
center|660px La perdición de Tethra es un evento que se lanzó con la . Los Tenno deben evitar que el Consejero Vay Hek y la reforma de la flota Fomoré dominen el sistema. El evento comenzó el miércoles 5 de marzo de 2014 y terminó a las 12 p.m. EDT del miércoles 12 de marzo de 2014. Que necesitas hacer thumb|100px|Cifrador de escudo Tethra *Recibirás un plano de Lotus para el Cifrador Tethra y el Cifrador de escudo Tethra. Estos serán la llave para los nuevos niveles, las estaciones espaciales Grineer ocultas. Para crear un cifrador, necesitarás recoger fragmentos de datos únicos jugando misiones de Interceptación de la perdición de Tethra en la Tierra. *Una vez tengas los recursos necesarios, podrás fabricar el cifrador Tethra. Su plano no se consumirá. *Utiliza el cifrador Tethra para abrir la estación espacial Grineer y jugar el nuevo modo de juego Usurpación. *En Usurpación, necesitarás encontrar un núcleo de poder Fomorian y activar el panel de control para liberarlo. Una vez liberado, el núcleo se volverá inestable y su salud comenzará a bajar. Si el núcleo se queda sin salud antes de llegar a su destino, se producirá su ruptura y matará a todo el que haya cerca. *Estar de pie cerca del núcleo de poder lo moverá hacia delante. Esto drenará tus escudos, así que usa los recursos de manera inteligente. Cualquier daño que pueda recibir en la batalla solamente adelantará su destrucción.. Que necesitas hacer *You will receive reusable blueprints for the Cifrador Tethra y el Cifrador de escudo Tethra from The Lotus. This will be your key to the new Astillero Grineers. *Collect Tethra Data Fragments '''by playing the Tethra's Doom Interceptación misión on Tierra. '''Two fragments are granted per successful mission, regardless of how long you stay. *The''' Tethra Cipher''' requires 3''' Tethra Data Fragments, along with '''1.000 Paquete de polímeros y 1''' minute to craft (5 platinum rush build). *The Tethra Shield Cipher''' requires 6''' Tethra Data Fragments, along with '''1.000 Placas de aleación, and 1''' minute to craft (5 platinum rush build). *Use your Cipher by either clicking the event operation in the screen after logging in, or through your keys menu, to access the Astillero Grineers and '''Usurpación the Fomorian Core. *In both Usurpación Missions, you must find a Fomorian Core and activate the control panel to release it. Once released, the core will draw energy from your shields as it moves to the exit. The core will become unstable and its health will begin to degrade as it moves, with any damage it receives hastening its destruction. If the core runs out of health before it reaches its destination it will rupture, failing the mission. **In the Tethra Shield Hijack, the conditions are the same as before, but with stronger opponents. In addition, there are three locked gates on the way which players must hack to open, as well as mines placed on the track that can severely damage the core, so players must be vigilant. Notas y Consejos General Tips *Here are some ways to counteract the shield drain of the cores. **Use a Warframe with high shields and/or high shield recharge rate, to withstand more damage while next to the core as enemies fire upon it. Guardián will also allow for quick shield recovery. **Using Mag's Polarizar can allow your team to indefinitely stay under core, quickening completion time, reducing core damage, and allowing for a higher score. **Alternatively, Trinity's Bendición can be used to replenish shields. The core will still sap shields through Bendición however. **Rhino's Piel de hierro provides extra protection from enemies as the core only siphons shields. *Bombarderos or Napalms may spawn on higher ledges out of your view, causing a large amount of long range bombardments from these enemies. Counter this by using Loki's Desarme radial with a build focused on maximum range. *Avoid setting off alarms as more enemies will further increase the difficulty of the mission. *Staying away from the core for too long will cause the Grineer to regain control of the tram and it will turn red and begin to travel back. * Nekros's Sombras de los muertos and Nyx's Caos can help draw fire away from the core, while Loki or Saryn can create decoys to divert the Grineer away from the Fomorian power core. * A Frost with a build focused on range can create a line of Globos de nieve as the core moves along, protecting it from enemy fire as well as slowing down any Grineer chasing after it. Note that the AoE blasts of Bombarderos and Napalms go through the globe and will still hit the Core. *After you release the core from the starting of the tram, you can slide jump onto the core and stand on it while it moves. Standing on it still allows the core to move. Second Stage (Fomorian Shield Cores) *In contrast to the first stage you'll now need to hack consoles to open the doors in each room. Have someone go ahead to unlock any doors in your path. Warframes with mobility-boosting powers (such as Zephyr or Excalibur) are recommended for this task. *Keep your eye out for mines suspended above the track. Shoot them down before the core reaches them. What You Should Know *Once you have successfully completed your mission, the Cipher will be consumed. To replay the Mission, craft a new Cipher using your Blueprint and the necessary resources. *As with all events, view your current highest score by clicking the bar on the top left of the main lobby screen. Scoring Upon completing each mission, you will be scored as follows: *Individual Scoring: **'Power Core: '''The core health remaining is your score, divided by 10 (i.e. 5430 points of health remaining would equal 543 points). **'Shield Core:' Similarly, the remaining core health is divided by 10, then multiplied by 3 (i.e. 2440 points of health remaining would equal 732 points). *Clan Scoring - Clan scores will be determined by the sum of each participant's best score. ''(How many participants?) Recompensas Las recompensas se entregarán la noche siguiente que finalice el evento, a las 12 PM EDT del miércoles, 12 de marzo. NO es necesario hacer la segunda etapa para obtener las recompensas de la primera. Primera etapa (Fomorian Power Cores) Recompensas individuales *'Nivel 1': Completa la misión entre 1 y 249 puntos y recibirás una insignia de evento y un refuerzo de afinidad de 3 días. *'Nivel 2': Completa la misión entre 250 y 499 puntos y recibirás las recompensas de nivel 1 y los siguientes cuatro mods: *'Nivel 3': Completa la misión con 500 puntos o más y recibirás una Gorgon Fantasma además de las recompensas de nivel 1 y 2. Recompensas de Clan *A Gold, Silver and Bronze Clan Statue will be distributed to the top three Clans in each Clan Tier. Second Stage (Fomorian Shield Cores) Recompemsas individual *Complete mission with 1,000 points or more and you will receive a Quantum Badge (a brand new type of badge that uses particles) as well as all three reward tiers from the first stage. https://forums.warframe.com/index.php?/topic/189811-pc-event-tethras-doom/ Resulatos According to the leaderboard posted at DE-forum #24914 Judicators Deadly Squad #24887 Tenn Os #24860 Iron Death Squad #24770 Dark Uprising Ghosts #24761 Hands of a Killer #24758 hattori #24708 Fifty Shades Of ForeFace #24607 KHIMAIRA #24311 Galactic Super Squad Turbo Space Tokusentai Elite Megaforce Champions from Space Australia #22661 l Soviet Union I #74493 KG KrankeGamer #74472 INVICTUS #74002 Latexbruderschaft #73025 Coup de Grace #53706 Boundless #53360 CLAN MUORO #51225 DeathLegacy #47331 Deus Divinus #47199 Forsaken Gaming Society #44275 Assassin Shadows #233902 WARBREED #206287 Host of Orion #200264 KanibalS ResisT #164880 Armada Latina #159990 Spacebattler Tenno #142231 Quantum Entanglement #106824 Unigen #105364 Dark Oracle #99467 Snowy Owls #97337 Beyond Midnight Evolution #485285 Eingreiftrupp #466371 Sword of The Stars #408139 FLOW #351654 TennoAlliance #282549 Quasars #272114 Risen #267851 N E X U S #255139 The Eternal Empire #234146 The Celestial Shogunate #228053 Domo arigato MrTENNO #1501412 Warbros Number One #1329306 Crescent Moon #1015080 WFJ IGA #956926 Test Clan Please Ignore #867763 Soy Sauce Union #748615 Lone Rangers #743187 Uniframe #708502 AsurO Fire #646664 Gryphus Tech #598260 WiK #24884 Diggity Dunks #24442 BHE 3AKOHA #22883 The Elite Assassins #20981 Shadow Fenrirs #19805 NETWORK #19648 Omega Faction #19422 MARQUIS #18652 I Fux Wit That #17493 Iron Demons #17476 Order of Ouroboros #71258 BlackRhinos #58316 RFKT #53541 restricted squad #51843 Galaxy Warlords #46198 Partner #42934 BGS #42460 FYC #39863 I #39053 1800 GAMING #38857 Prime Masters #158047 RIPS of the Lotus #111941 NeoGAF #106807 Bloodshed Crusaders #62939 FMGJ #61244 Skavengerz Clan #60529 SNF #59944 TennoBR #59568 Noobs #59295 Shogun #56101 tropa estrelares #277310 Team Ninja #273194 LOCO #134970 warframe JP PS4 #119840 WARFRAME BR #114425 Espada #107909 Sinestral #101493 DarkAura #100475 Yoshimitsu Pride #96553 Clan Urdnot #95420 Echo #639919 Destroy All Monsters #543454 OMNI #502539 Vampires #370609 Wanksters #235508 ShUn #158161 WarFrame Paladins #150673 The Ten #144391 Hashtag #128778 Apex #116633 Honey Badger Curiosidades *According to Irish Mythology, Tethra was a Fomorian king, strengthening this event's connections to Operación: Honda. Tethra was also the name of a Fomorian ship stationed at Venus. *Frohd Bek briefly alluded to this event during Ties That Bind, as he pleads Darvo to stay with the Corpus. **This event was even foreshadowed after the evento Operación: Honda, as Alad V dispatched scouts to Plutón in response to rumors of surviving Fomorian-class ships. *Much like Operación: El dilema de Gradivus, resource drops in the Astillero Grineers used the Vacío's drop table (Placas de aleación, Galio, Rubedo and Módulos de control). *Towards the end of Devstream 24, the video feed was "intercepted" by Consejero Vay Hek to announce Stage 2 of the event. Amusingly enough, much of Hek's boasts reflected players' opinions of Stage 1 being "too easy". __NOEDITSECTION__ en:Tethra's Doom